wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Revival of Naia
The Revival of Naia is the Hundred Thirty-Fourth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 8, 2017. Synopsis Cavendish and friends have finally reached the Japan Cluster. As they explore around Naia's home planet, Naia gives them a tour and recently asks Cavendish to help on finding the water from the tree of life. Yusei and the rest of the signers races to Cavendish to stop the threat of the mysterious man who's power of the Dark side of the Universe went into his head as Naia and his friends would travel to face the most darkest fears of them all. Plot The Episode begins with the Time Travelling Ship arriving above Naia's home world and landing at the island with Cavendish singing winnie the pooh-adventure is a wonderful thing. After arriving at the planet, Cavendish and the gang are greeted by Naia and Naiee's father who thanked them for the safety for their sons. After the celebration, a drought is occurring and Naiee shows Cavendish his mother's tombstone, who drowned at sea while he tried to save her. Naia calls him to help their ill father reach the village's doctor, who in turn tells them the only way to save him is by collecting the waters from the Tree of Life. In response, Cavendish and the group embark on their journey through the village, hills and mountains, while facing challenges such as the local bully, a farmers dog and wolves. They also help others along the way of their own adventure such as reuniting a friendly pair of trolls, saving a man attempting suicide and aiding an inventor. Eventually they reach a giants' castle and free a badly injured griffin who helps them before succumbing to its injuries. After the griffin's friends arrive to heal the injured, the group, Naia and Naiee press on through a valley of dead giants that went to war and save a man from being sacrificed by tribesmen. Paul von Schroeder recognized the man as Darth Baron who is most pleased with the group and helped them travel the glaciers avoiding killer whale-like fish and helping giant sea turtles. They arrive at an old town that was in the middle of a battle before everyone suddenly froze to death and the trio have to escape from an invisible beast that stalks the ruins of the town. After successfully defeating the monster, Cavendish has a conversation with Paul von Schroeder much to Naiee's dismay. Cavendish and Paul von Schroeder's respective pasts show that their childhood and early years were affected by educational abuse very similar to Seto Kaibas past before the Battle of Yavin. Because of this educational wounding in his youth Paul and Cavendish created an inner compulsion to be successful. Cavendish and Paul von Schroeder met at a business party at the age of 8. Their respected fathers agreed to form an alliance with the Galactic Republic against the Sith before the Clone Wars. At the end of the Clone Wars, before the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom praised Palpatine so greatly while the Schroeder Kingdom is left stunned. This event triggered Paul von Schroeder, who promised himself to stop Ōtsutsuki Kingdom someday. Paul von Schroeder's father becomes mad after so many defeats against the Galactic Empire who made the entire Ōtsutsuki Kingdom their ally. Paul von Schroeder becomes the new King of the Schroeder Kingdom. He use military department for the bid of emergency and enters the Game Industry, but in a meeting, one of the executives says that Cavendish had become the king of the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom and they entered the Game Industry too after the Battle of Endor. Paul thinks that is a lie at first but then he realizes that it's true and works harder works harder to surpass Cavendish but Cavendish suggests that He and Paul have to work together. Finally, after the years of teamwork, they invented the Genesis Portal. They made a business deal with Momoshiki Palpatine, Princess Peach's Consort to the Mushroom Kingdom to demonstrate a the Portal making Machine to a group of businessmen. This have developed the advanced rivalry. At the Present, Yusei and the rest of the signers races to Cavendish to stop the threat of Paul von Schroeder from using the water of life on the spaceship but ended up with the Egg Fleet arriving at Naia's Home world suggested that they were too late. After arriving at the tunnel, when they reach their destination, Darth Baron and Paul von Schroeder betrayed the group by saying that the Water of Life goes to the Empire of Eggman and shows them the Imperial Fleet far more greater and the Swarmtroopers captures them but were defeated by Akiza before Cavendish and friend escape to stop Paul von Schroeder and Darth Baron. When they arrive at the Tree of Life, Yusei manages to find Cavendish and begs him and Paul to stop while the brothers manage to thwart Darth Baron with the help of Leo and Luna and the signers. When Paul von Schroeder and Cavendish fight over the water on top of the tree, Yusei stopped them and the tree friends began to fight and starts fall with Naia catching them before being injured by the crash. Crow and Jack finds Cavendish and Paul von Schroeder while Naiee venture on to reach the top of the tree. He collects the Water of Life, but as he returns to the bottom, he finds that Naia has already died from his injuries. Unable to revive him using the water, Naiee mourns for Naia's death and Cavendish revives Naia by using his Rinne Sharingan, which produces the chakra fruit that was able to revive him and it did. With Naia revived and Naiee thanking him for reviving him, Crow and Jack managed to find them before returning to the village aided once again by a griffin and it's friends leaving Yusei and the signers heading back on duel runners to catch up. Upon reaching the shoreline, Naiee must face his inability to swim in order to get the waters to his dying father. Naiee's mother in spirit appears to comfort and motivate him, and with Naia's guidance along side Cavendish and his friends' guidance respectively, Naiee is able to force himself to swim to the village. He is finally able to give the doctor the water, and the father recovers from his illness overnight. Afterwards, Cavendish's group and Naiee's family mourn at the tombstone of mother while the griffin flies on into the mountains and one of the griffin's friends brings Darth Baron, who carries the bottle of the water of life to the flagship. Paul von Schroeder states that no one will stop the eternal reign of the Eggman Empire completely on top of the mountain before being tackled by Carly who is coming up ways to write the story. Carly encountered Misty, and through the Schroeder Fleet which was part of the Rebels Next Door and the Galactic Eggman Empire she found out that Jack Atlas was also from the Eggman Empire. Having heard that, Carly went to the hospital to question him. Misty removed Carly's glasses and recognized her from a vision, where she saw the Power of the Universe through Raimei Ōtsutsuki. After Naia and Naiee chose to travel with Cavendish with Paul von Schroeder tied up by Greiger, Naia and Naiee's father cried and hoping they would travel safe. Annie and Max meets Cavendish, who cherished like they were their children making sure that nothing ever happens to them and Greiger's village in the Mushroom Kingdom. Greiger not only revealed the truth about his village to the group, he then decided to take good care of Himeko in case nothing ever happens to them and state the he will never forgives Momoshiki Palpatine for establishing the new galactic empire on top of his village. On Cavendish's, birthday, Toby gave him a golden heart-shaped locket, with a picture of both of them and his elder sister, Misty inside. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max Trivia *This Episode is loosely based on Brothers the Tale of Two Sons Video Game. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon